Milestones
This is a list of milestones in the Super Animal Squadron series. Woodland Squadron: Foresger * First season to feature the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, White, Black, Orange, Purple, Aqua, and Crimson, with the former five being the core team colors. * First season where the Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Black, Orange, and Aqua Rangers are male. * First season where the Green, Pink, Purple, and Crimson Rangers are female. * First season to have the animal species of fox, raccoon, bear, snake, rabbit, eagle, bat, squirrel, skunk, and wolf. * First season to have a set of siblings on the team (Steve and Sophie Squirrel are an adoptive brother and sister pair who become Orange Squirrel and Violet Skunk) * First season to have a total of eleven good rangers. * First season where the mentor has his own ranger form. Soaring Squadron: Skyranger * First season to have the five ranger color combination of Red, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Green. * The first season to have the species of cat, dog, frog, deer, koala, and panther become rangers. * First season where the Green Ranger is male after having a female predecessor. * First season where the Yellow Ranger is female after having a male predecessor. * First season to feature an non-ranger extra hero. * First season where the mentor has no ranger form of his own. * First season where the mentor has an apprentice. * First season to have a child as a ranger. * First season to have a Sixth Ranger wear body armor. * First season to have a surprise villain be the final boss. * First season to have a main villain of the series become a ranger. * First season to have a Red and Sixth Ranger sibling duo. * First season were the Purple Ranger is part of the core team. * Has the 100th Episode (Chapter 44) Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger * First season to have the five ranger color combination of Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink. * First season to have the species of gazelle, badger, cheetah, peacock, human, and lion. The returns special would introduce a falcon, bull, and horse, but Gamerman and Roadranger would introduce these species beforehand. * First season to have a female mentor. * First season to have a Gold, Silver, and Bronze Ranger. * First season to have a set of twins as rangers. * First season to have White, Aqua, and Orange be female rangers. * First season where the Black Ranger is part of the core team. * First season not to feature a Purple Ranger. Video Squadron: Gamerman * First season to have the five ranger color combination of Red, Blue, White, Black, and Yellow. * First season to have the species of falcon and horse become rangers. * First season to have a female Blue Ranger. * First season where a male ranger takes the place of the Pink Ranger. * First season where only three members appear in the first chapter. * First season to feature robotic allies to the rangers. * First season to use recycled ideas from previously planned projects. * First season where the mentor is a reformed villain. * First season not to have any brothers and sisters on the team. * First season to have a father and son on the team. * First season not to feature a Pink Ranger or (at least a heroic) Green Ranger, even by the Returns Special. Traffic Squadron: Roadranger * First season to have the core colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White. * First season to have a female Red Ranger. ** First female ranger to lead the team. * First season to have a male Purple Ranger after three female predecessors. * First season to have the species of panda, cow, and mouse as rangers. Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger * First season not to have a new color combination for the core team. (Saurusger is the second season after Foresger to have the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink) * First season to have four male and one female members on the core team. * First season to have the species of ferret, goat, crow, porcupine, and otter become rangers. * First season to have the same color combination as the co-existing Sentai team. Extra Series Milestones * Kitty Katswell becomes a female White Ranger on the TUFFRanger team before Princess Iness. * Kristina Kittensworth becomes a female Blue Ranger in TUFFRanger before Kasumi Kittenata. * Shine Ortiz and Linda Starchild become female Orange Rangers before Jennifer Sheikra. * The TUFFRangers had a Black Ranger on the core team before Medievalger and a White Ranger on the core team before Gamerman. * Comicger debut having a chipmunk, whale, bison, iguana, tiger, monkey, and otter becoming rangers. So far, only an otter has become a ranger in an official series since then. * TUFFRanger debut having a hedgehog become a ranger. * Dr. Julian Capuchin becomes a male Purple Ranger before Ace Foxtrotter. * Alyssa Otterfield becomes a female Aqua Ranger before Lady Amber. * Eli J. Brown debuts as a Gold Ranger before Sir Vince. * Cat Katswell debuts as a Silver Ranger before Prince Leo. ** Also debuts as a female Silver Ranger before any official female Silvers are introduced. * Kitty Katswell is a female leader before Kristy Foxtrotter.